I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way II (Back In Time)
by kimhyunna's
Summary: " Kau siapa?" tanya Hyunna memecahkan suasana. Chanyeol dan seluruh yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terdiam dan terpaku. Akhirnya, orang tua Hyunna mendekatinya, " Dia suamimu, anak ku."


**Tittle : I'll get lost, You go your way II (Back In Time)**

**Author : Kimhyunna**

**Length : Chapter**

**Language : Indonesian and English**

**Location : South Korean**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Kim Hyunna (OCs), and Jung Eun ji (Apink)**

**Other Cast : Kim Hanna (Ocs) , Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)**

**Genre: Sad Romance**

**Rated : PG**

**Disclam : **_**I do not own Park Chanyeol nor Hyunna, They belong to EXO and I belong to My Parents. And other cast belong to Her Parents and SHINee . I do own this plot story, that belongs to my imagination and I just wanna share about my dream.**_

—

Tidak terasa Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar istrinya, Hyunna. Dengan perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti, Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Dilihatnya Hyunna sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk ibunya. Hati Chanyeol merasa lega melihat istrinya itu baik-baik saja.

" Nak, kamu sudah disini?" tanya Mertuanya sambil tersenyum.  
Chanyeol menghampiri Hyunna dan duduk disamping kursi, " Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Hyunna menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

Diam..

" Kau siapa?" tanya Hyunna memecahkan suasana.  
Chanyeol dan seluruh yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terdiam dan terpaku. Akhirnya, orang tua Hyunna mendekatinya, " Dia suamimu, anak ku."

Hyunna pun tertawa dan membuat seluruh orang kebingungan.  
"Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Aku.. dan laki-laki ini? Menikah?" Tawa Hyunna semakin menggelegar membuat Chanyeol hanya terpaku dan terdiam.

" Dokter, ada apa dengan anak ku?" tangis Umma dari Hyunna menuntut penjelasan dari sang dokter. Sama seperti halnya Chanyeol, dokter itu hanya terdiam dan masih berada dalam pikirannya, " Aneh.."

" Umma, apa kau bercanda? Menikahkanku dengan lelaki seperti tiang listrik ini?" tanya Hyunna yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

Wanita yang menyukaiku sudah tiada..

* * *

Hyunna masih kesal karena ummanya masih bersikeras menyuruh Hyunna untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Hyunna menuruti permintaan ummanya tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Hyunna masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis.

" Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol. Hyunna hanya merespon dengan mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kita akan makan di restoran langgananku."

Diam..

" Hyunna, apa kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Hyunna menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. " Aku memang tidak mengenalmu," jelas Hyunna.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tetap fokus menyetir.

" Aku harap kau memaafkanku," pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Hyunna dan Chanyeol sampai di restoran cina kesukaan Hyunna. Hyunna tampak familiar dengan restoran tersebut. Dia hanya menggeleng sambil memegang kepalanya pelan. " Aku merasa pernah kesini," pikir Hyunna yang berkutat pada pemikirannya.

" Kau suka makanan cina kan?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Jangan bertanya mengapa Chanyeol mengetahui hal yang di sukai Hyunna. Karena sebelum Hyunna masuk rumah sakit, Hyunna selalu memasakan makanan cina. Dan betul saja, orang tua Hyunna pun mengatakan seperti itu juga.

Hyunna hanya menyipitkan matanya. " Aku kira kau lebih mengetahui diriku, kau pasti paranormal" kata Hyunna menyelidik.

" Aku bukan paranormal, aku suami mu."

Jawaban itu membuat Hyunna kesal. " Kau bukan suami ku, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Apalagi menikah dengan laki-laki setinggi tiang sepertimu."

Chanyeol terdiam dan akhirnya tersenyum simpul. Ia baru mengetahui sifat Hyunna yang ternyata keras kepala. Padahal jelas ia mengetahui kalau yeoja yang di hadapannya ini menyukainya, walau itu dulu.. sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

" Ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar.." kata Hyunna sambil memegang perutnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara perut Hyunna pun menahan tawa. Ya, ia baru menyadarinya bahwa istrinya itu sangatlah istimewa.

* * *

Eunji sudah menelpon Chanyeol lebih dari 30 kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari namja jangkung tersebut. Ia pun berdecak kesal sambil menatap handphonenya. " Ah, Chanyeol kau kemana? Kenapa tidak membalas satu panggilan pun atau membalas sms ku."

Ya, jujur saja..

Eunji adalah kekasih Chanyeol sejak SMA. Dan Hyunna saat itu hanya mengetahui ia mempunyai pacar saja. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Eunji saat Hyunna menikah, bukannya ia merasa bahagia. Tapi ia merasa tersiksa. Karena mempelai prianya adalah lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Eunji tidak merasa dendam. Hanya saja ia merasa dunia tidak adil, ia memang anak yang sebatang kara. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan ia kini di asuh oleh kerabat dari Ibunya.

Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya ia terlahir dari kalangan di bawah. Ia masih sadar diri. Melihat Hyunna yang tersenyum saat pernikahaannya, ia tidak sanggup menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu. Maka dari itu, setelah melihat, ia pergi untuk melepas kekecewaannya.

Aku cukup menderita.. Dan kini sahabatku menikah dengan lelaki yang ku cinta.

* * *

Selesai makan, Chanyeol dan Hyunna menuju apartemennya. Dilihatnya Hyunna tertidur pulas dibangku. Chanyeol akhirnya membangunkan Hyunna, namun tetap saja Hyunna tidak mau bangun.

" Ck.. bagaimana ini, apa aku harus menggendongnya," Chanyeol hanya memijit kepalanya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menggendong Hyunna sampai ke apartemen. Walau ia sempat dilirik oleh orang-orang yang tinggal disana. Chanyeol tetap meneruskan perjalanannya menuju apartemen mereka. Setelah sampai, Chnayeol langsung menidurkan Hyunna di kamarnya. Kamar yang dilapisi cat biru laut kesukaan Hyunna.

Di tutupi tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut dan ia terbelenggu dengan dunianya melihat Hyunna tertidur dengan pulas, manis..

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

" Apa yang aku pikirkan.."

Chanyeol terduduk di ruang keluarga, dilihatnya dokumen perceraiannya. Ia melihat kedalam dan tersenyum miris. " Jadi, ia menandatanganinya.. Ah aku harus menyimpannya," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan menyembunyikan dokumen itu agar tak terlihat oleh Hyunna.

* * *

Hyunna tersadar dari tidurnya, di liriknya jam. " Ah, sudah jam segini."

Hyunna bangun dan merapikan kasurnya, ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Dan melihat fotonya dan juga foto keluarganya. " Aishh, umma.. mengapa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah.."

Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang tertidur di sofa. Hyunna melirik ke muka Chanyeol, " Si tiang ini tampan juga.."

" Aishh, apa yang aku katakana sih!" Hyunna mengacak rambutnya pelan.

" Haus.." Dengan sigap Hyunna pergi kearah dapur. Di ambilnya air segelas dan meneguknya pelan, " Ahhhh..."

Hyunna mendengar derap kaki melangkah, di lihatnya Chanyeol menguap. " Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

" Ya.." jawab Hyunna singkat.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi makan, Melihat Hyunna yang sibuk minum air.

" Kau tidak ada acara?" kata Hyunna memecahkan suasana.

Chanyeol mengangguk, " Aku ada urusan nanti malam." Mendengar itu Hyunna hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk pelan.

" Aku juga akan pergi kesuatu tempat."

Hyunna menatap respon Chanyeol, dan tertunduk pelan. " Aku ingin menemui kakak ku," kata Hyunna.

" Tidak boleh, kau masih belum baikan."

" Aku sudah baikan dasar tiang! Buktinya aku bisa berjalan dan lihat.. ayolah.." kata Hyunna menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng, " Tidak bisa!"

" Aku benar-benar membencimu! Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan lelaki tinggi setiang ini dan ternyata egois, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucap Hyunna.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Ia mendengar Hyunna membencinya. Dan ia menginginkan Hyunna yang dulu kembali.

* * *

_As the sky darkens into the night  
Memories, cold as the rain outside  
Pounding on my window  
Pouring into my mind  
My heart, is filled with thoughts of you  
Trapped within these painful walls  
Longing to be rescued  
Can't I travel back in time to be with you  
Just to feel you close_

_Jderrrr.. Jderrr_

Hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul, Hyunna masih berkutit di kamarnya. Menatap jendela kamarnya. Chanyeol mengetuk kamar Hyunna, ia merasa bersalah walau ia ingin Hyunna merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Tidak terdengar jawaban.

Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu dan melihat Hyunna meringkuk di kasurnya. Di lihatnya Hyunna menatap hujan dan menangis. Chanyeol mencoba mendekat namun sesuatu menganjal hatinya. Hyunna menangis dan terus menangis.

" Kau berhenti disitu, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Hyunna yang membuat Chanyeol berdiri mematung.

" Aku.. aku.."

Hyunna mengusap air matanya, " Keluarlah, aku tak ingin melihatmu."

**Park Chanyeol POV**

" Keluarlah, aku tak ingin melihatmu."

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ini semua aku lakukan untuk kesembuhannya. Dokter sudah berpesan harus menjaganya dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjalankan aktivitas yang berat. " Apa aku salah?" pikirku dalam hati.

_Your arms wrapped around me  
Then, I'll know I'm alright Again  
Following, the dark and rainy road  
Looking back, to what our story holds  
Our love so pure and true  
Reminding me of you_

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju kearahnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecup kucup kepalanya sambil membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. " Maafkan aku.."

Lagi, Hyunna menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua mukanya. " Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku, Park Chanyeol," ucap Hyunna disela-sela tangisannya.

Mendengar itu, aku membalikan tubuhnya sambil mengecup keningnya. " Aku disini, maafkan aku.."

_My eyes are filled with tears thinking of you  
Trapped within these painful walls  
Longing to be rescued  
Can't I travel back in time to be with you  
Just to feel you close _

**Hyunna POV**

Entah mengapa mendengarnya meminta maaf, aku merasa bersalah. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, mendengar itu terdengar lagu yang sangat indah. Ia memeluk ku sambil mengecup keningku, aku merasakan kebahagian. Tapi disisi lain, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal. Apa yang telah aku lupakan...

Berjuta kali aku mendengarkan seorang Park Chanyeol mengatakan permintaan maafnya. Tidak henti-hentinya aku mengalirkan air mata. " Aku ada disini.. Park Hyunna."

Aku membalas pelukannya, terasa nyaman berada dipelukannya. Dan serasa baru pertama kali merasakan pelukan hangat itu. Perlahan kepingan-kepingan itu kembali.. kepalaku terasa pusing dan aku menginginkan untuk melepas pelukan hangat itu.

Aku mengelus pipinya, dan meminta ia melepaskan pelukannya. " Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku mohon, aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu.."

Bohong.. ya, aku membohongi diriku sendiri.. untuk sekian kalinya, aku membohongi perasaanku padamu.

Chanyeol kini melepaskan pelukannya, ia megusap air mataku dan mengecup keningku. Kini ia berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari kamarku. Ada perasaan bersalah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirnya. Hanya saja aku perlu waktu, kepingan itu muncul dan terus muncul sampai aku menyadari.. aku memang mencintai.. ya aku mencintai Park Chanyeol...

To Be Countinued


End file.
